The Price of Love
by Rogue Pirate Gypsy
Summary: This is an AragornLegolas SLASH! The two lovers are torn apart and Legolas thrown into our world as a human, can Aragorn get his love back when he doesn't even remember their world? Full summary inside, HONEST TO GOD NO MARYSUES OR ANNOYING WOMEN!
1. Chaos

**Disclaimer- I own no characters except for the ones you don't recognize from JRR Tolkien's LOTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH! Male and Male relationships people, Aragorn/Legolas to be exact. Deal with it and move on or just stop reading because really, what kinda person flames when they were warned, that's like setting yourself up to be disgusted. Also, I have very bad grammar, I know this. I do not mind constructive criticism but I would appreciate it if you overlooked my grammar, I know of no betas. Please be aware there will be controversial language in upcoming chapters, this is not my views at all it is just creative license. **

**Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are in love but Legolas becomes banished to our reality where Aragorn is just a story. I SWEAR ON A STACK OF LOTR MERCHENDISE THAT THERE ARE NO ANNOYING MARY-SUE'S IN THIS STORY. In fact there are going to be as few original characters as possible considering I find them very annoying. There will be no drooling Legolas fangirls…I promise. **

**Chapter one:**

Aragorn encircled his arms tightly around his lover's lithe body. Although he knew Legolas did not scare easily, when the lord of Rivendell was angered it was not easily to hold ones own ground, and when the Lady of Lorien was next to him, equally incensed and irrational it was terrifying.

"You stupid human I once called my son!" Elrond roared, rising a hand to strike Aragorn's face. "You are just like the rest of them, greedy and selfish to a fault."

"My lord, please do not speak to your son this way!" Legolas begged, seeing the distress this was causing his lover. "You know not the damage you do in anger."

"Be quiet you whorish excuse for an Elvin Prince," Elrond hissed. "You, of Thranduil's halls shaming your family so I would have expected better of royalty!"

"Legolas has done nothing but love me!" Aragorn protested, coming to his love's defense.

The lady held up her hand for silence.

"When did this affair begin?" She asked in quiet deliberation, her words laced with an unspeakable fury.

"A few months ago," Legolas began quietly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Legolas!" Aragorn called, jogging up to his best friend. :Mellon-nin please slow your pace!"

"Leave me be Aragorn," Legolas said quietly, taking long strides but not quite running away.

"We need to speak!" Aragorn protested, finally catching up to his friend and grabbing his wrist.

"I do not wish to speak Aragorn!" Legolas said in a half panic, twisting to gain his release.

"We need to discuss what just occurred!" Aragorn insisted, whirling the elf around to face him. "Legolas, why did you just kiss me?"

"It was…it was a loss of control." Legolas stammered.

"You do not lose control," Aragorn remarked thoughtfully. "As an elf you have wondrous stores of patience and reserve."

"It has been very long since I have taken one to my bed. I do not have an Evenstar waiting for me each night." Legolas snapped, instantly regretting his loose tongue.

"That sounded similar to a remark from a jealous lover." Aragorn jested, a strange light entering his eyes.

"You give yourself far too much credit _my lord_," Legolas said with sarcasm. "I was overheated from the afternoons spar. I was in desperate need of release and my head was none to clear from the ale at lunch either."

"Alright," Aragorn said with a slight smile. "No need to overheat yourself again. We will no longer speak of the incident." Aragorn sat himself down upon the soft grass and reclined on his elbows. "You know," he spoke after a moment once Legolas had cautiously joined him. "I think I will ask Arwen to bind with me."

Legolas nearly gasped aloud at the sudden news. "I thought your feeling for her were not that strong yet," he asked in a voice with perfected calm.

"They are not," Aragorn agreed. "But I am fond of her, and she is in love with me. So I figure as long as I don't have a reason not to, why not?"

"That is a horrible reason to bind yourself to someone!" Legolas exclaimed. "You should only bind with someone who holds the other piece of your soul. So when you bind them, they become complete."

"You misunderstand me Legolas," Aragorn said. "I said I will bind with Arwen as long as I do not have a reason not to. Do I have a reason not to Legolas?"

"I am not sure. You must do what your heart tells you I suppose. Perhaps one day you will love the Evenstar as she so blatantly loves you." The mirth disappeared from Aragorn's eyes as his face grew somber.

"Why did you kiss me Legolas?" He asked quietly, taking Legolas' hand and subconsciously stroking it with his thumb.

"The heat," Legolas whispered, fighting the urge to lose himself within the depths of those stormy gray eyes.

"Yes," Aragorn said after a moment. "There is heat." Aragorn leaned in and placed his lips on the elf's own. Heat was not the only thing felt between the two as Aragorn rubbed his lips gently against Legolas'. There was an undeniable spark there that had once attracted them as friends and brothers in arms. The same spark that presented itself now, posing the question of whether they should take this dangerous step and become the lovers each of them has secretly longed to be in their own way. Legolas answered this question with a shy flick of his tongue over Aragorn's lips, which Aragorn gladly accepted.

"I think I may have a reason for you not to bind with Arwen," Legolas said quietly once the two had parted. "I love you Aragorn, I had since you were an awkward teen and I was just coming of my maturity."

"Pimples and all?" Aragorn laughed.

"You were cute!" Legolas insisted. "And brave and possessed more spirit then I ever knew a human could."

"And you are kind," Aragorn whispered, brushing a hand across Legolas' cheek. "And patient and born to be worshiped." A slight blush started to creep along Legolas' cheek.

"So does that mean you might feel the same way?" Legolas asked in a whisper. Aragorn responded to that silly question with another breathtaking kiss. After a few moments of stolen pleasure a voice interrupted.

"Aragorn?" Arwen asked softly from behind. Hurt and confusion poured into her gaze as she watched the two lovers disentangle themselves guiltily.

"Arwen!" Aragorn exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. "Arwen I...I'm sorry."

"What is this?" she asked in vain, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Arwen I'm sorry. This is the first time anything like this has ever happened I swear it. I was going to go visit you right after!" Aragorn assured her.

"And tell me what?" Arwen asked, her voice naught above a whisper.

"That we had to end it." Aragorn said quietly. Arwen shook her head violently.

"No Aragorn please!" She begged. "Please do not do this."

"I do what I feel I must, I am sorry Arwen." Aragorn started to turn away but Arwen placed a hand on his arm.

"No, please do not turn from me. I love you with all I am Aragorn. If you will not be with me at least let me sire your children for you. You will need heirs once taking the throne, which is something Legolas cannot give." Aragorn pondered this for a moment; it was a major obstacle in the path of their happiness.

"Arwen, are you sure that is what you want? Will that be enough to satisfy you?"

"I will be fine," She assured her love, ignoring the dull ache already forming within her chest.

After a quick look to his lover, Aragorn nodded his consent at this arrangement.

**END FLASHBACK**

"But it wasn't enough was it?" Elrond hissed, his eyes closed. "Arwen is fading as we speak!"

"Please do not blame Aragorn, my lord," Legolas pleaded. "It is not his fault!"

"I blame both of you!" Elrond roared.

"Enough of this," Galadriel hissed. "Punishment must be issued."

"You act to rashly," Gandalf finally spoke up, the others had practically forgotten he was there. "The fault lies on no one, you should focus on saving your daughter!"

"Legolas needs to be punished!" Elrond countered. "Without him none of this would have happened!"

"They both need to be," Galadriel agreed. "I have just the solution. We shall send Legolas to live on an existing plane."

"An existing plane?" Aragorn asked, not liking the sound of this one bit.

"Are you really so arrogant you believe our world is the only that exists?" Galadriel asked him, arching an eyebrow in disgust. "It is a world ruled by mortals. Where our world is naught but a story to them. He will be inserted into a life at the age he is now in mortal years, 17. Minds will be altered so the mortals believe he always was part of their family or their friend, as Legolas' mind will be altered and filled with memories of a childhood that never was. While you Aragorn, you will remember everything."

"How can you even suggest this?" Gandalf asked. "Has your grief turned you both to madness? What will Thranduil say when he hears of this plot?"

"Thranduil will be glad to be rid of the abomination that killed its own mother from its birth." Elrond snarled, looking at Legolas. "You were a killer from the beginning."

"Ada Please!" Aragorn begged, tightening his hold on his elf to the point of crushing him. Legolas bit his lip; he refused to shed tears in front of these people.

"You no longer have the privilege of calling me that!" Elrond growled.

"A gift for you though Aragorn," Galadriel said quietly. "I shall enchant the full size mirror in your room. You will be able to watch him. You will watch him live a life without out you, experience joy and despair, perhaps even love."

"No!" Aragorn growled. "I will not allow you to take him away from me!"

"You will have no choice," Elrond said as he took the lady's hand and they shone in a brilliant light.

"Cease this madness!" Gandalf shouted, taking out his staff.

"Aragorn!" Legolas whispered urgently.

"Meleth-nin,"" Aragorn whispered.

Azure orbs bore into the gray storm in a final moment of desperation and love.

(SCENE BREAK)

"Leo!" A female voice called up the stairs. "Leo I'm coming up!" Charlie ran up the stairs and opened the door to her friend Leo's room to find her friend flopped on his bed in front of the TV.

"Leo we're gonna be late for school," Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"_A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind."_ Legolas the elf said on screen as Leo mouthed the words along with him.

"Do you know every line of this movie?" Charlie asked, giving her friend a weird look.

Deep blue eyes met hers as her friend said seriously "Yes."

"Come on Leo, we already get enough grief at school, we don't need your little Lord of the Rings obsession getting out to…or that." She said as her friend stared openly at the screen where Viggo Mortenson had just walked on.

Leo shook his head and golden blonde tresses shook around his shoulders.

"They don't make em like that here Char."

"Alright alright I get it, you're gay, but do you have to be so open about it?" Charlie grimaced. Leo paused the movie and stared shocked at his closest friend, hurt pooling in the depths of his azure orbs.

"Didn't mean it like that Leo," Charlie sighed. She just didn't understand why her friend couldn't be more discreet with anything. It seemed like Leo would never fit in. Everything about him just seemed slightly off; no one could put their finger on it. He was very desirable with his golden locks down to his shoulders and deep searching blue eyes. He looked like he was carved from stone, and that could've been his saving grace when one of the most popular girls asked him out, but he just had to proclaim himself gay. Leo just didn't seem to be able to fit in no matter what.

"Yeah I know," he said, giving the TV one last mournful look before swinging his bag over his shoulder. "So we're off to school now I suppose?" Charlie gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Aren't you going to turn off your TV?" She asked.

"No," Leo answered before getting up and shutting the door behind them. The TV was left paused on the face of the man of his dreams.


	2. Teenagers are so cruel

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters you recognize from JRR Tolkiens LOTR**

**Sorry I didn't update in soooo long, I was considering deleting this but I'll keep going with it, see what happens.**

**Chapter two:**

"I still don't understand this," Aragorn murmured to himself as he stared at his own face through the mirror. This mirror was no ordinary mirror though; it was a mirror into another plane. Through this mirror Aragorn could see into the world his love resides, his "Leo." He watched as his face was paused on the…the television? That's what it's apparently called, and his love went off to his lessons or his tutoring or whatever the building he entered everyday was called. Hope blossomed within his heart as it always did whenever Legolas watched him or left him on the TV or looked at posters of him. He still didn't understand how Legolas could see him but couldn't speak to him. He sighed as the mirror clouded then cleared, Legolas was entering the building…his school?

"Aragorn," Arwen whispered, coming into his room with a tray of food. Arwen survived the fading and was brought back, but what she was brought back to appalled her. She loved Aragorn dearly and selfishly wanted him to herself but this was not giving him to her. This was making him live a dream; he barely ate, hardly ever left his room, and spoke to practically no one. Aragorn was not the only one suffering, the world depended on Estel the hope of men, but Estel has seemingly abandoned everyone.

"Thank you Arwen," Aragorn whispered, his eyes frozen on the glass.

"Aragorn please," Arwen begged, getting on her knees next to him. "Come outside with me, we can have a picnic, or we can spar! Please just leave this room."

"No," Aragorn said firmly. "Legolas gets closer to remembering everyday. Don't you remember what Gandalf said? If he can somehow trigger the memories they might all come back."

"Aragorn it has been over two years!" Arwen exclaimed "The world around you is changing it needs you! Give up."

"I will not!" Aragorn roared. "I have never felt love like this for another person, love that has endured two years of separation! I will not give up!"

"Of course," Arwen said quietly. "Love like that only comes but once a lifetime." She bowed her head and left but Aragorn didn't even notice.

(Scene Break)

"Fag," Someone muttered as they pushed passed Leo into the building.

"And the day begins," Leo said to Charlie with a bitter grin.

"Ignore them, we have to get to English," Charlie said, tugging on Leo's arm and dragging him into a classroom as the final bell finished ringing.

"Class, since we just took our ending test on The Lord of the Flies. We will today be beginning a new book." Leo's ears perked up, he loved reading. The teacher bent over a big box and began distributing books. "We will today begin The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien." Leo shot up and stared at the book his teacher Mrs. Grinna just placed on his desk.

"Mrs. Grinna," Leo said tentatively raising his hand.

"Here we go," Charlie muttered, putting her head in her hands.

"Yes Leo?" Mrs. Grinna said.

"Could we not just skip the Hobbit and go straight to read the Lord of the Rings trilogy?" Leo pleaded

"I'm sorry Leo but we're not even reading the trilogy this year."

"We're not reading it!" Leo exclaimed. "Its characters are so much more developed then in the hobbit, and more people will recognize it due to Peter Jacksons movies."

"Well as long as everyone does their reading I'm sure they will follow it just fine." Mrs. Grinna assured him.

"The trilogy better portrays the world Tolkien discovered! Although we may want to read one or two of the books Tolkien wrote on the back story of middle earth perhaps-

"Created," Mrs. Grinna interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Leo asked

"Created, the world JRR Tolkien created."

"Right," Leo whispered, opening his book. "Created."

(Scene Break)

Aragorn snorted with laughter at the statement.

"Like a mere mortal could take credit for simply dreaming up Me, Arwen, Ada, everyone. It's simply impossible." Aragorns laughter was cut short as one of Legolas' classmates tried to trip him.

"Ooh look!" One of the classmates squealed "His Elvin grace saved him!" The whole room started laughing.

"Leo I was thinking about taking a vacation," Another teen taunted. "Could you give me a tour of middle earth?" The room erupted in laughter again.

"Stop it!" Aragorn roared. "Stop laughing at him! Of course he's an elf; he's the most beautiful elf in all of middle earth!"

"Estel why do you shout?" Lord Elrond asked in an annoyed voice, rubbing his temples. Aragorn did not answer. Elrond forgave him after Arwen had survived the fading but Aragorn still barely tolerated his foster father.

"They are laughing at him," Aragorn said in a pained voice. Elrond looked into the mirror, his face growing hard. Legolas was still one thing the two would never agree about.

"Good," he muttered before leaving Aragorn to his pain.

(Scene Break)

"Think about it Charlie!" Leo begged his friend as they walked home. "It has to, it just has to!"

"Leo LOTR is just a story!" Charlie exclaimed, trying to be as quiet as she could. She loved Leo, they had known each other for as long as Charlie could remember but he committed social suicide every day of his life and he was bringing her down right along side him.

"How can one man create such extensive maps, such developed characters, his own languages for Christ sakes! This _Amar_ this _band_!" Leo spat.

"This…band?" Charlie asked.

"It means this world, this prison." Leo muttered. "It's Elvish"

"Whatever," Charlie said rolling her eyes. "Look, maybe Tolkien had help!"

"There are books upon books of history concerning this world! It has religions, gods, after lives, lineages! You can trace Aragorn's lineage back fourty generations!" Leo was ranting now.

"It is just a story!" Charlie countered. "Tolkien is probably dancing in his grave right now because you believe it. The point of a fantasy book is to try to get people to believe the unbelievable and you fell for it."

"You cannot believe we are the only planet with life on it or that we are the only plane to exist! That is just ignorance!" Charlie looked like she was considering this so Leo continued. "Planes exist overlapping each other. It is said the veil between planes are the weakest at midnight."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"It is when night ends and morning begins, a slight moment of separation between the two. It is said to be the moment where the two planes can coexist as one."

"English Leo,"

"If you were to want to switch planes…"

"Then midnight would be the time to do it. " Charlie finished for him. "Leo you are completely insane.

(Scene Break)

"he's getting closer," Aragorn whispered.


End file.
